New Trouble for Sari!
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: When someone from Sari's past comes and tries to take Sari, it's up to the 'bots to make sure she is safe from this person that hunts Sari's dreams and fills her with fear. Crappy Summery and mabey a little Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Sari and Bumblebee were just racing down the street like a normal day

Sari and Bumblebee were just racing down the street like a normal day.

Hearing peoples' scream at them for going to fast, getting annoyed with Detective Fazone screaming at them and chasing them. So yeah, but when they got back to the base Sari got a call from someone.

"Hello… oh hi dad… nothing I'm just hanging out with the Autobots… I told you I can't tell you where… well that's the point of a seceret… okay I'll be back home within a few minutes… buy." Sari then looked up at Bumblebee and as if he could tell (he listen to the conversation) transformed into vehikal mode and with a ferwell to everyone they left.

Back at Sari's home a woman in her late 50's was paceing back and forth.

"Hello I'm home, dad? Where are you?" Sari said.

"Can you come to my room please." He called back.

When Sari came into the room she didn't noticed that the woman was now looking at her longingly from the wall behind her. "What is it dad?"

"Sari there's someone here to see you." He said.

After Sari looked behind her she saw that what her father ment. "No." she whispered.

"Sari, hunny do you remember me. Its me, its your mother." The woman said.

"No… no… no… NO!" Sari screamed and ran out of the room.

"Hunny!"

"Leave her Pen! She needs time to think and I _do _need to tell you something." Her former husband said in a dead searious tone.

In Sari's room she was quickly grabbing all of the things she could pack, everything abortant anyway. Then she rushed to the door realizing she hasn't locked it. Locked it and then ran to the phone trying her hardest not to cry. And called one of her Autobot friends.

Bulkhead was just relaking when his head rang.

"Hello?"

"Bulkhead," Sari said at the other end of the line.

"Sari," the others started to listen onto the conversation, they knew that she only called for emergences. "is everything okay?"

"Yes… well no… what I mean is… well can you come pick me up please?" she sounded so afraid of something but Bulkhead had no idea what.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a little while." He then heard a knoking on the door.

"Go away!" Sari screamed. "Bulkhead hurry please!"

and even before she could hang up Bulkhead was almost there, sirens blasting leaveing a very confused team behind in the base.

Back at the Sumdac tower Pen was knoking on the door. "Sari open the door! We need to talk!"

"Go away!" she holrd back.

"Open the door now!"

"No!"

"I'll give you three seconds to open this door!"

"NO!"

"Three…two...one! okay get away from the door I'm coming in!" and with all of her strength she kicked the door in, she looked around, looking for her daughter. But the only thing that she saw was empty room.

"Sari! I want you to come to me and lets talk about this like normal, peace loving humans." When no reply came she got frustrated and then screamed "SARI YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T!"

There still was no sound and then she rushed off to tell Sari's father that Sari was missing.

On the rode Bulkhead was now driving Sari around until she stopped crying. "Sari tell me what's wrong."

"Fine," Sari said wiped away a tear streack "But I'll have to tell you and everyone else as well. I don't think I can tell the story twice."  
"That's okay I'll wait."

And then they drove off towards the base.

"Hey Sari! What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked his friend.

"Um… well… I was wondering if I could stay here with you for a while please?" Sari pleaded.

"Um… I don't care but does your dad know where you are?" Prim said a little afraid for the little human, for she didn't sound like this. She didn't have a single hint of pride in her voice.

"Well no."

"Then," Prowl said "Why don't you call him? I'm sure he wont mind."

"I can't."

"Why?" Rachet said

"Um well you see… he's sort of the reason why I don't want to go back home."

"Well you better tell him any way."

"Okay but I need to be alone. You wont understand what I'm saying I you listen to the conversation. You need to know the hole story." And she walked out of that base ignoring the worried looks her friends were giving her. But couldn't ignore the one that was the most worried.

Once out side she dieled her father.

"_Sari!"_

"Yes dad."

"_Okay so we know that you weren't kidnapped."_

"No dad I'm with the 'bots and I was wondering if I could stay here with them at least until I've had time to think."

"_That is fine by me. But your mother might have different feelings."_

"Don't you dare call that _person _my mother! She has no right to that title!"

"_Your right sorry dear. But please be careful." _Sari started to smile at her fathers protection and attitude towards the situation. And she didn't stop smiling until she heard another voice on the phone.

"_Is that Sari?! Let me talk to her! Sari darling! Is that you!? I want you to come home" _the line was cut off when Sari pressed the end button.

When she walked back she sat down in the floor then said "Okay I got my father's permission and now all I ask is where do you want me to start?"

"We decided to wait until you recharge. You look like you haven't had a decent recharge for a million years." Bumblebee said.

Sari just lied down and instantly fell asleep. The others just looked at her with concerne until Prowl spook up and said "Should we leave her here or move her back into her old room?"

"Um… Bumblebee would you?"

Bumblebee nodded and carefully picked her up and placed her in the tier bed that hasn't been used in over a year.

Soooooo what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Ow Our Stomachs!

Sari got up earlier than the 'bots, so she waited for them in the living room when they all got up she b

Sari got up earlier than the 'bots, so she waited for them in the living room when they all got up she began her story.

A five year old Sari was sitting on her fathers lap and he was telling her "Now Sari, I know that your still sad that your mother died in that fire and your still getting over me getting a new girlfriend. But I want you to be nice to Pen, she's your mother now."

"Why does she have to take mommy's place!? No she'll never be my mommy!" Sari screamed at her father.

"Please be nice to her. For me please Sari. Your a growing girl and you need a mother."

"No! all I need is my daddy! But scene I love you, daddy, I'll try. But only for you."

"Thank you Sari. Now please go get dressed for bed." And Sari ran off to please her daddy. "I just hope I'm not making a mistake taking someone else in just when she's getting over the death."

The next day Sari meet Pen. She was behaving on her fathers orders or more like suggestion but Sari loved him so she did it anyway.

"What a beautiful little girl." Pen said as she bent down to see Sari.

Sari got a little scared so she hid behind her father. "Oh did I scare you I'm sorry. My name is Pen. What's your name?"

"Sari."

"Oh, that's nice name."

Sari kept quiet until her father and soon to be step-mother's date was over.

Ten days later they were married and Sari learned that Pen was the top motocross racer and she was going to teach her how to motocross. At first Sari was happy, but as soon as she started Pen changed. Not only was she the female version of the devil also when ever Sari's dad left Pen turned into a full blown she-devil.

"She had this whip that she loved to use on me and I still have the scares." Sari said on the verge of tears, not able to look up at her friends so she just listen. She could tell that they were confused so she continued "When my father saw the scares he got a divorce immediately and… got her thrown in jail… I almost forgot to until she came back… then it felt like the old wounds were opening up again." This time tears were falling from her face so she got up and ran to her room.

"Why did her step-mother come back, she should've know that this would happen." Ratchet said.

"What I want to know is why did Sari's dad let her come back." Prowl said.

"Yes I would like to find that out as well, so Bulkhead and Ratchet and Prowl, you and I'll go ask why and Bumblebee you try to help her. Autobots Transform and Roll Out. (I've just wanted to put that in this chapter at least once.)" and they left Bumblebee with Sari.

"Sari. Can I come in?" Bumblebee ask.

"Sure." Came a week voice.

When Bumblebee came in he saw that Sari had her head in her pillow.

"What do you want Bumblebee?" she said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game with me." This got her attention, so he continued. "I heard of this game on the T.V., it's where you get a lot of drinks and say something like 'I've never… did something.' And if it's a lie you take a drink if its not then you don't take a drink."

"That sounds like fun. Okay lets try it. But first we need a lot of human drinks."

After what seemed like 5 minuets they got 90 soft drinks 20 Mountain dew and 50 water bottles (Looks like some one will need to go to the bathroom a lot.) and 160 oil buckets. They were ready.

"Okay I'll start." Sari said then started thinking really hard then said "I've never been in space." Bumblebee took a sip.

"I've never set fire to anything." Sari took a sip of a Mountain dew.

When she saw that Bumblebee not taking she look at him and he knew that she knew that he did set fire to something. So he took a sip. "okay now I've never… been in love." They both took a drink.

"Who are or were in love with?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's not the part of the game." Sari said. And they continued.

Back to the older Autobots they were on their way to see Professor Sumdac. When they got their they found him just entering the building.

"Hello Autobots." He said without even turning around "I'll tell you everything you want to know if you tell me if my daughter is happy with living with you."

"How did you know why we're here for information?" Prim asked.

"Well mostly because scene my daughter is not here the only other thing that you might want from me is, well, information." He said as he turned to the Autobots. "But first can you tell me if my daughter is happy with you?"

"Well she's a bit sad that someone named Pen is near her. But other than that yes she's happy." Prowl said. Bulkhead nodded.

"Yeah Bumblebee is looking after her while we get info from you." He added with his usual smile.

"Okay follow me I'll tell you in the park." Sumdac said.

Back at the base Sari went threw all of her Mountain Dew and half of her Soft drinks while Bumblebee had gone threw 112 oil cans left but they were not in the base they were out back puking up all they just drank and everything they just drank.

"That was gross!" Sari said Bumblebee just nodded. A silence went by and nobody said anything.

"So… you want to play again."

"Yes!"

And the two children ran back into the base.

In the park Sari's dad just start his story.

"Well you see I had to let her get near Sari again. The restraining order expired last month and she has a Motocross race and decided to stop by and say 'hi' to her again and I'm trying my hardest to keep them separate them but it's not working and I'm trying to get another restraining order on her but it'll never work if Sari doesn't show up at court. So I have a favor to ask."

"Let me guess you want us to take you to our base and let you talk to Sari?" Prowl said. Sumdac nodded.

"Fine but you'll have to close your eyes. That's…"

"I know that's the point of a secret."

"Yes. Lets get going."

"How about tomorrow first I have to find something and then I have a court appearance and tomorrow is the only time of this weak that I'm free." They agreed and so everyone went back to their home.

When the Autobots came back in they saw both Bumblebee and Sari laying on the ground clutching their stomachs with Soda, Water, Soft drinks, and oil cans everywhere.

"What happened here?" Ratchet asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well, just a little…ouch…cheering up…ouch." Bumblebee said and Sari started to laugh with Bumblebee.

The Autobots were happy to see the younglings happy, that was until they both ran out and started to puke again.

"And what did you do while you 'cheering up'?" Prowl questioned.

"That's not part of the game Prowl." Sari said then started to puke again.

"Yeah." Agreed Bumblebee and started again. (take a guess)

When they stopped puking Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee by the head and Sari by the Scoff of her dress and set them down on the med bed. "You better not have damaged any of your secrets Bumblebee and Sari… we have a little surprise for you tomorrow."

"That's nice." And she fell back asleep.

"Now will you tell us what you were doing?" Bulkhead asked only to see that Bumblebee was asleep.

"No that sucks." Prowl said.

"Why did you want to know to?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that sucks?" Prim questioned.

"Because they left us to clean up _their_ mess." Prowl pointed to the empty drinks.

Everyone face palmed and looked over at Sari and decided that it was worth it.

What do you think, should I put a little romance in it or not please review! Also I don't own Transformers. I forgot to put that in the last one.


	3. Chapter 3: Picture and Custody

Sari got up and forgot where she was until she looked around saw she was in her tier bed

Sari got up and forgot where she was until she looked around saw she was in her tier bed. "Now I remember!" She thought.

She got up and got changed out of her yesterday cloths. And got changed into another set of cloths. And ran out of the room. She found Ratchet near the med bed. "So what's the surprise?" she asked.

"Well what's the point of a surprise if I ruin it for ya?" he said.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No."

Sari thought for a while and just let it go and went to find Bumblebee. She started to look until she felt a weird felling then ran out side and found Bumblebee and started to walk to him and saw that he was breathing hard. And a little oil was hanging on the side of his mouth.

She ran next to him and started to puke. "You…you know…maybe…maybe… that game was not such a good… Gulp… a good idea." She said after she stopped.

They looked at each other then said "Na. that was one of the best games I've ever played!"

"Was part of the games drinking 50 water bottles, 20 Mountain Dews, 90 Soft Drinks, and 160 oil cans then barf them up a good game?" Prowl said. Scaring some more barf out of the two.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said.

"Well no. But we made it a part of the game." Sari added.

"Well you two better not play that game for a while." Prowl said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because Ratchet is looking for you Bumblebee and if you messed up with your weirs you'll have a better chance of facing Megatron alone and living then Ratchet." Prowl said and just as they heard that they heard Ratchet.

"Bumblebee get your bumper in here now!" Bumblebee gulped and walked very slowly waving and saying good buy to everyone. They knew why but didn't say anything.

"Will he be okay?" Sari asked Prowl.

"Yes. Ratchet can hurt him but he has self control. I think." Prowl added looking a little confused.

"Oh and Prowl is it okay if I go see my dad today?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." And with that she walked into the base to watch the destruction of Bumblebee.

After a few hours and a lot of holes in the walls cometary's from Bumblebee's head and Ratchet's fiery Bumblebee stopped barfing and same with Sari but she only stopped out of fear of making Ratchet mad.

"Okay now Sari I want you to close your eyes." Ratchet said.

She did and when she heard a loud noise she turned towards it and opened her eyes to she her father stepping out of Prime (I just now caught that mistake so sorry if it's in the last chapter).

"Dad!" Sari shouted and ran up as he undid the bandana.

"Sari! How have you been?"

"Good. Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Sari I know that this might be a shock but I'll need your help to keep that Pen lady out of your life."

There was silence for a while until Sari said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well the only time you get see her is in court. I need you to testify to reinstate the restraining order we had on her. I need you to go to court."

He looked at his daughter for awhile and said "You don't have to tell me now but you do have to tell me how you've been."

Sari started to laugh and said "I've never been better Dad!"

Their was a loud beeping noise. They looked at his watch and the robot lady that called Prime 'Doll Face' came up and said "Sir Pen is here saying that she has something important to tell you."

"Tell her I'm spending time with my daughter."

"I did sir and she said that it concerns her and if you don't come she'll call the police and have you arrested for cooperation with kidnapping a little girl."

He looked at his daughter and she said "Go on I need you to stay _out _of jail so I don't have to live with that woman."

"Tell her I'll be right there."

"Yes sir."

"Buy Sari I'll visit again."

"Buy Dad. Can I see you off?"

"Sure besides you left something very important back at the tower." He pulled out a picture and handed it to his daughter. She looked at it and smiled and hugged her dad even tighter and waved as he got back in Prime and put his blindfold back on. They then left.

"Hey Sari what did you forget?" Bulkhead asked.

She walked over to the projector and pulled it up and it was a picture of her as a 1 year old child in her mothers arms and her father was right next to them.

"My only picture of my mother."

They looked at it and saw that she really looked like her mother. They had the same hair, smile, smooth skin. The only difference was that she had her father's eyes but she also had the same softness in them as her mother.

"Do you mind that I paint something in my room?"

Ratchet shook his head and went to go find some paint and brushes.

"What are you going to paint?" Bumblebee asked.

"This photo. It's a trick I learned from my father."

As prime rode up the Sundac tower he asked the Professor "What do you think Pen wants?"

"I have an idea but I hope it's wrong."

And after that he dropped him off and went back to the base.

"Ah… so you came, Isaac (I'm horrible at spelling, especially at names). I have a matter that I want to speck with you."

"What is it Pen?"

"I want Sari in my custody. So either your going to sign the custody papers and I'll leave with Sari after the Motocross race I'm in or else we'll have to go to court."

"I knew that you were going to say that and you know my answer."

"So court it is."

"Yes but that's only if Sari goes to court for a restringing order."

"That'll never happen. She's to scared."

"And that's why you'll never get her. She always walks, or more like tramples on her fears, and beside with your past they'll never let you."

"You'll be surprise by my power."

Back at the base Prime found everyone gone. "Hello?" he called out

"We're in Sari's room." Prowl called.

"Why are you…" when he saw that they were painting a picture using the projector on the wall he smile and said "Okay but now we have a bigger problem. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." Bumblebee said as they just finished.

"Hum… there feels like something is missing. But what?" Sari said as the others walked out forgetting the paint. Suddenly as everyone left she switched the pictures and centered it and started to paint.

I really like this one chapter. But that's just my thoughts. So oh well. Please review.

I don't own Transformers.


	4. Chapter 4: Our New Home

Bumblebee got up and looked around seeing that it was morning and that Sari and himself planed to go really

Bumblebee got up and looked around seeing that it was morning and that Sari and himself planed to go really fast and see how mad they can get Detective Fanzo without getting caught.

So he walked into her room and saw that she was asleep on the ladder they left and much of the paint was missing.

So he walked up to her to wake her up only to notice that she painted something on her own. This made him so happy that he gently put her to bed and rushed to get the other 'bots.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Prime asked as he, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl followed him into Sari's room. Once in there he saw what Bumblebee was so happy about. Sari had painted a picture of the time when she showed them an amusement park and got a picture of all of them. Except the only difference was that she had painted friends at the top and family on the top of the other picture.

They heard Sari shuffle and move behind them and they rushed out of the room just when she opened her eyes. Little did they know that she was playing possum and was just faking it.

She took a shower in the shower that the bots and her father made for her and got dressed and went out side to find everyone doing what they always did. And when she entered the room Bumblebee turned to her and said "You ready?"

"Yeah. This is going to be fun."

Bumblebee turned into car mode and opened the door for Sari and they left before anyone could ask what they were doing.

"Pull your car to the side of the rode!" Fanzo yelled as he chased after Bumblebee and Sari. Most people thought that it was weird for a car to chase the same car. But they were only tourists. The people that lived there were used to it so they paid no attention, most of the time.

"Sari I know your in there I have a message from you father!" he screamed that got them to stop.

He got out of the and walked up to the window and told Sari "Your father wants you to call him. But not on the normal line the one only you, him, and me know."

"Is that all?" Bumblebee asked.

"No." he put the mike to his mouth and shouted "DON'T SPEED ON THE STREETS! AND STOP MAKING MY BLOOD PREASHER RISE!!"

"Got it." They both said and took off again. Still to fast but in the speed range.

Sari picked up her phone and dialed a number and waited for her father to pick up.

"_Sari! Something horrible is about to happen!_"

"What is it dad?"

"_Pen has filed for Custody for you! And if I loose this battle you'll have to go to New York with Pen!_"

"What?! What in her right mind makes her think that she can do that?!"

"_I know, I know! But scene the restraining order lifted she can get custody of you!_"

"But what if I get the it back on?!"

"_It might work but you'll have to face her and if your not ready that's okay. I'll take care of this._"

"Let me think this is going to fast." Bumblebee thought she was talking about him so he slowed it down a bit.

"_I know. I'll tell you what I'll keep you posted and if things get out of my hands I'll let you take this into your own hands I know if I can't do it, you can!_"

"Thanks dad buy."

As soon as she hung up she started to cry so Bumblebee made a turn into a forest where no one will follow them. When they went as far as they could Bumblebee turned into a robot and asked "Sari what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Oh Bumblebee, Pen has filled for Custody for me. If she wins or if I don't get over my fear I'll have to go away. Far away and live with her."

"Well then let us help you. How about you call your dad and tell him that your going to get that restraining thing and we'll all be there with you. I think if you can face down Megatron or a decepticon (I really don't like spelling) you can do this."

"Thanks Bumblebee your the best friend I've ever had." And with that he transformed and started to speed towards the base.

"I hole she doesn't get to depressed when this happens." Sari's father said. As he looked down he saw the older 'bots and ran to see to them.

"Hello my friends." He greeted.

"You know why were here right?" Prowl asked and The Professor nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well we want to know three things one is what happened to Sari after this happened?" Prime asked.

"Well you see after I got a divorce from Pen I thought that it was a good idea to let her stay at home, so I made the tooterbot, also I got a robotic dog called Sparkplug to tell me what she was doing. At first she was just depressed and didn't do anything but as time went by she became more and more like her old self. Pulling pranks and stuff she reminded me a lot of her mother."

"Okay the second thing we wanted to know is what happened to her mother." Bulkhead told him.

"She died in a fire. Someone didn't like what I was doing so they set fire to where I lived. I was safe and same with Sari minus a few burns. But my loving wife, Lilly. Was to badly burnt and, well they couldn't save her. She died to protect Sari. She was only 3 but she didn't stop having nightmares until she meet you and she still has them once in a while. They didn't stop until I found an old picture of us and gave it to her. They never caught who did it to add to my sadness."

"Yes we know about the picture she panted it in the room she's staying in." Prowl said.

"Oh she used that technique that I taught her did she?" Prowl nodded.

"The third thing we wanted to know was that what can we do to help."

"Well you can protect my daughter and be there for her until this is over. That's what she needs right now. Her friends to stick with her."

"We can do that." Prime promised.

"_Prime! You and the other bots have to come back to the base! Now!_"

"What's wrong Bumblebee?"

"_I can't explain now but hurry!_"

"Something is wrong at the base! We have to hurry! We'll watch her don't worry!" Prime said as he and the others transformed and went as fast as they could to the base.

Once they got there they looked around and saw that the base was on fire.

"Bumblebee what happened!?" Ratchet asked as he and the others were trying to put it out.

"I don't know! Sari and I were coming back to tell you guys that… Sari? Sari!?" Bumblebee looked around saw that she was running towards the fire and jumped into the building. So he rushed after her.

"Bumblebee!" the others screamed at him.

He didn't hear them he was to busy looking for Sari, then he got an idea. He rushed into her room to see that she was under some wood that fell on her. He ran toward her and threw the wood off of her and then he screamed "Sari! What in the world were you thinking?!"

Sari got up and rushed towards the table next to her bed and grabbed two pictures and turned to Bumblebee and said "I had to save my mom." And that's when she saw some wood crumble above Bumblebee and screamed "Bumblebee! We have to go now!" and just as he moved to pick her up the wood fell and trapped them in there. Bumblebee looked around the room and found what he was looking for.

"Sari we have to jump!"

"What!?"

"It's the only way!" and with that being said he grabbed her and jumped out of the window.

They landed safely but Bumblebee didn't let Sari go until they were safe and next to the others. After some time they got the fire under control with the help of the fire department and they sent the other humans away saying "Thanks for your help, we have it under control now so you can go back to you families."

"Sari." Prime said once the fire was out. "Why did you rush into the fire?"

"I had to save mom." She said and held up the picture.

Prime sighed and said "Fine but next time don't do that again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Prime we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it Ratchet?"

"Look at our home."

"Right I almost forgot. Where are we going to go now?"

"I have an idea." All of them turned to see Sari's dad standing there with a coffee cup. "That's very clever by using one of my storages that I forgot about Sari."

"Do you mean that they can use that place?"

"Sure I hardly use it and when I do it's only to go to be by myself. Do you think that something's are salvageable?"

"Well yes. Our technology can only be destroyed by a certain fire but this fire is only found on our home planet." Ratchet said and went to gather some things.

"Here we are." Sari's dad said. It was also a storage but a bit bigger and already had stuff like TV's, and video games and stuff.

After they finished unpacking things from Bulkhead, Prime asked "So now Bumblebee you were saying you and Sari had something to tell us."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Sari's going to testify against Pen!"

"That's great, um… where is she anyway?"

they looked around until someone spotted her on the couch asleep.

"Well have to let her know when it is tomorrow then." Professor Sumdac said.

They agreed and went to their rooms and fell asleep.

Man this chapter was a pain! Please Review!

I don't own Transformers.


	5. Chapter 5: New Trouble

It was the night before the court hearing (Yes I know that this sounds like of a story but trust me it sort of is.) and Sari and her friends were watching 'The Illusionist' when Sari got a call from the line that only her, her father, and Fanzo knew about.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hello. Sari this is Fanzo I have really bad news for you."_

"Hold on please." Sari said as she walked out side. Making sure that not a single Autobot knew where she was going and wasn't following her "What is it?"

"_Well you see, man this is what I hate my job. You see...well...I'm not sure how to tell you this but... your father...is well he sort is of um..."_

"Detective Please just spit it out."  
_"At 9:30 pm your father was found dead in his room with 5 bullet holes in his head. I'm sorry but I've to go." _as he hung up the phone Sari's phone slipped from her hand and hit the ground she didn't move and felt like she didn't exist all over again.

Once she regarded her movement again she ran. She ran as fast as she could not stopping to look behind her and not stopping to find out where she was.

She kept running and running.

"Guys where's Sari?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. I think she went outside for some air." Bulkhead told his little buddy.

"I'll go check to see if she's okay." Bumblebee told them, when he didn't see her he checked in her room and then he didn't she her there, he ran towards the others that were entranced in the movie. That was until he shouted "Something has happened to Sari! She's not in her room or outside!"

"What?!" they all shouted and then Transformed and rolled out to find their human friend.

'Where am I?' Sari thought to herself. She looked around her and saw that she was at the old base of the Autobots she wondered how she got their when she remembered something that she'd rather forget.

"Okay, this is okay. I'm okay. All I have to do is call Bumblebee and he'll come pick me up." she said to herself as she tried to grab her phone when she remembered also that she dropped it. "Man now what?" she thought about it for a while, then she just walked into what was left of the base. 'wow nothing much is left.' she walked into her room and saw that her paintings were still their. They were burnt but were still there. She then sat down and started to cry. She cried for her fathers death. Her mother, her friends, she cried for everything except for herself. She couldn't cry for herself.

"Are you okay Sari? Tell me whats wrong or else we're not going to go anywhere." a voice said next to her.

"Bumblebee! I didn't know you were standing there!" Sari said looking up but then putting it down again as she felt tears coming back.

"Tell me Sari why are you leaking." he said as he sat down next to her.

"I... I...I...I..." She stuttered Bumblebee saw that her eyes were going to leak again so he picked her up with one hand and then started to cradle her.

"Tell me it's okay. We'll help you. Everyone will help you."

"My...my...my... my dad was found murdered! They said he had 5 bullet holes in his head!" Sari said crying even harder. Bumblebee found this so surprising that he couldn't think of anything to say. So he just kept on cradling her. They stayed their until morning the next day. When Sari stopped crying she rubbed her eyes then looked up at Bumblebee and said "I need to get going to the court house soon. Do you think you can get me there in time?"

"Yes, I'm sort of insulted that you had to ask that." Bumblebee then put her down and transformed and she got in and they were off.

On the way to the court house they meet up with everyone else and Bumblebee told them what happened so she didn't get in trouble. "Are you sure you want to go this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, I have to don't I. I have to do this to my father." Sari told them.

Once their they transformed and Bumblebee walked her in and sat with her through the hole thing. Once it began the court said "We can't do this right now. Miss. Sari Sumdac your needed in the other room." then a police officer took her and Bumblebee to the next room where a woman with black hair and glassy green eyes was their to meet them.

"Hello Sari. I'm Loues Lilly. I'm here to tell you that you are needed for the witness protection service." she said looking started at Sari not noticing the giant robot in the room.

"What, why?" she asked.

"You see. Your father was winning his case against your step mother, so that is why we think that she haired someone to kill him. We also think that scene you have a great case against her and you'll easily win against her, she'll try something to harm or take you. So we want to ensure your safety and send you away from her with an all new name, look, and everything. You'll need our help. Not even your friends can help you. People always find a way to get what they want." she said.

"Yes they can! I'm not going anywhere!" Sari said.

Bumblebee soon figured that he should intervene and said "Sari I need you to wait and just talk to her. I'm going out to tell the others. And don't follow me." and he ran out of the room. When he was out of the court house he found the others fast.

"Guys we have a really big problem!" Bumblebee told the others.

"What is it?!" Prime asked.

"Well." he took a deep breath (just go along with it please) and said really fast "We, Sari and I, were just waiting for the trill to start when the judge told us to go into the other room and when we were in there a woman told Sari that she had to start a new life because her mother is in suspicion of hearing someone to kill her father and then she said that Sari could be next and then Sari just refused and now I'm here to tell you that we have to agree for her own safety that Sari just has to go with this woman and start a new life!" people passing by were amazed to hear him talk so fast that they could only get out a few word. The others knew exactly what he was saying of course they were only amazed by what he just said. Let Sari leave them. But they did agree that it was for the best.

"Yes Bumblebee we will help you convince Sari to go and get help. But only if you need it." Prowl said.

"Yeah, it's for the best so I'll help to." Ratchet said. Even Bulkhead thought that it would be a good thing for her. So Bumblebee rushed inside and inside the room to find Sari shaking hands with the woman and turned to him looking guilty about something.

"Bumblebee I've decided that it would be good for me to go with her and start over. But you'll see me again. I made her promise that. Please don't be mad at me." Sari said finishing with an even more guilty look.

"I'm not mad, in fact I was trying to convince you to do the same thing. Only I had to get everyones permission, not just my own." Bumblebee said with a very soft smile.

"That's very good now tomorrow..." Lilly started but was soon interrupted by Sari.

"I'm not going to have to go tomorrow will I? That's to soon."

"I'm sorry but it has to be tomorrow or else she'll stick at you. We'll pick you up and then we'll give you the information leading to your new home." she said. "So say your good buys and tomorrow I'll tell the people you live with what our planes are."

Sari's eyes filled up with tears so Bumblebee placed her in the other one and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Day!

As soon as Sari got to her home she ran to her room to get her stuff packed so her and her friends coul

As soon as Sari got to her home she ran to her room to get her stuff packed so her and her friends could hang out for the remainder of the day. As soon as she packed her stuff she ran out of her room and stopped when she noticed a note on her door.

_Dear Sari, we are going out for some time to think about what is happening to the team. We are sorry that we might be back after you fall asleep. We really are sorry but Bumblebee is still there, probably sitting in the living room. Please don't think bad of us but this is happening so fast that we need to think._

_From your friend,_

_Prime._

'Why would they do this to me?!' Sari thought as she ran to find Bee.

"Bumblebee?" she asked as she turned into the living room and saw him sitting there looking like his usual self.

"Hey! Sari what do you want to do first!?" Bumblebee said as he soon as he saw her.

"What?"

"Well scene this is your last day I'm going to take you out! Think of it as a good buy gift from me!"

"Well scene you put it that way. Let's go to the arcade first."

"That's what I was thinking you were going to say so lets go!" and then he turned into a car and they drove out to the out door arcade that the city built for the 'bots scene they protect the city.

They played DDR 3, Guitar Hero (Just go along with it please), Donkey Con, and a hole lot of other games. Bumblebee won most but lost on DDR 3.

"Now what?"

"Hum… now lets get on Fanzo's nerves and scare Prowll (Thanks for telling me that was his name) now that'll be fun!" Sari said.

After breaking the speed limit they were finally getting persuade by Fanzo.

"Man he's getting faster on trying to catch us hum Bumblebee?" Sari asked in amazement.

"Yes oh look there's Prowll!" They saw him trying to cross the street so they went by as fast as they could past him and tore his wig off his head (His heir doesn't look normal to me) and onto the street that got run over by Fanzo.

"Yes now we really are having fun now!" Sari said.

"Bumblebee!" Prime said as he moved next to his companion. "What do you think your doing!? You could harm the pedestrians! Pull over this instant!"

"What do you want us to do Sari?"

"Roll down your window." He was wandering why and had a hint, but he did as he was told. Sari put her head out of the window and shouted "We'll poll over!"

"We will?"

"If you can catch us!" and with that Sari sat down and Bumblebee took this as a sign that he could roll up his window and take off at full speed which he never did before. So yeah if you saw how fast he could go he goes even faster.

"Man! Kids! What can you do with them!?" Ratchet shouted Prime nodded as they took off after the little speed devil.

"Remember there is a traffic jam on the left so take the right and then go around the block and then we will meet them head on so they'll have to waist time stopping and turning around!" Sari advised.

"Got it!"

"Oh and look out for Prowl as well."

"I know. But scene when have you known about this sort of technique?" Bumblebee asked as he past the others.

"Well I really didn't know if it'll work but I do remember hearing my step- mother talking about it to someone. I don't rally know who."

"Oh, now what do you want to do?"

"How about pulling over?" Prowl said as he appeared out of no where.

"Now that's no fun. Bumblebee up here take a left and make sure that it's a sharp turn." Sari whispered to her best friend as she buckled up.

"Got it."

"Good now slow down." Prowl said thinking he actually got to him.

"Okay I'll slow down." Bumblebee said as he made the sharpest turn that he ever made and that it actually startled Prowl that he kept going and didn't stop until he was a good mile away from them.

"Dang when did Bumblebee get this smart?" Prowl asked as he caught up with the others.

"Did I just hear Bumblebee and smart in the same sentence coming out of Prowl's mouth? Oh no we're going to die!" Bulkhead said teasingly.

"No I'm serious he actually tricked me!" Prowl said.

"You know Prowl I think he's having help." Ratchet said.

"Well that'll explain it. But who's helping him?" they all thought about it for a while then said at the same time "Sari."

"What's with Sari?" Fanzo asked.

"She's helping Bumblebee out smart us. Man that felt so weird what I just said." Prime said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

Meanwhile with Bumblebee and Sari they were just trying not to laugh so the others couldn't hear that they were listening onto their communications devices. So Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore so he disconnection the line and started to laugh so hard that he had to slow down for a while then he stopped but was still giggling beyond belief to keep up his place.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bulkhead asked as he heard something that sounded like someone was disconnecting from there communication.

"Yeah." Prime said.

"They were listening weren't that?" Ratchet said.

"Yeah." Prowl said.

"Oh man your going to have some problem on your hands." Fanzo told them, they all knew that that was so true.

"Anyway, Sari what do you want to do now?" Bumblebee asked.

"Let's get ice-cream! I've got money to by you some motor oil!"

"That's a plan then."

After drinking and licking their treats they got back on the rood.

"It's your time to pick something to do now Bumblebee."

"Okay let me think." Bumblebee said. "How about we go to…" he was thinking really hard so he wouldn't disappoint his little friend. "Let's go and, just talk how about that. We hardly know each other and we can go really fast when I'm talking to someone."

"That sounds like a plan." Sari said as she got back in Bumblebee the others showed up and tried to stop them.

"How about we loss them first?" Bumblebee asked as he sped off.

"That's a plan as well. Take a left then right then left, then right and go forward." Sari advised.

"Okay." As he did as Sari told him to they immediately lost them.

(Staring now I'm going to put what Bumblebee says in Italic and what Sari says in bold and everything else will be normal)

"_Okay now we'll start that game I suggested and I'll go first. How did you really felt when you moved in with us?"_

"**Honestly I didn't know what to feel. I mean I was happy that I was going to be your roommate. I also felt sad that my dad was missing. Then I felt angry that Prowll dude was letting that creepy Headmaster dude live in my room. I was still trying to rid the smell of him from my room. After I felt confused to weather or not I should keep up my hope to see my dad again."**

"_Wow I didn't know that humans could feel all that without breaking down."_

"**Okay now my turn. Do you have any brothers and sisters?"**

"_Well yeah my teammates are my brothers. But if you mean relating siblings then no I don't. For my question is, what did you think of us when you first met us?"_

"**Well the first time I heard you talk I was scared. But as soon as I actually met you I was happy and glad that thing grabbed me."**

"_For real?"_

"**Yeah… now my question is that I was wondering weather or not you want me to go with this person in the witness thing?"**

"_Well no but… my needs are the smallest thing in this universe compared to your safety and for you to have a human family and live happily._**"**

"**Thanks Bumblebee I need to be told that."**

"_Anyway it's my turn to ask you something. Who do you love?"_

"**Darn I thought you forgot that. Bumblebee, I know this is unfair but I can't answer that right now. Please don't make me."**

"_Okay Sari I'll let you tell me when your ready. But I still have my question then. Do you want yourself to go to the witness protection system?"_

"**At first no. but then I thought of what you might be going to talk to the others about then I'd figured that you were going to ask the others for their permission to talk me into going into this system. Then I thought I should do something for you and I joined. But I really don't want to but I have to. For me and for you."**

"_That's a good reason for you then?"_

"**No fair Bumblebee you already had your question."**

"_Right. Your turn then."_

"**How about we head home? It's almost dark and the others are probably worried and I'm so tiered. Time flies by when you're having fun."**

"_Yeah I agree going as fast as I've be going, it really takes a lot out of you."_

(This is where I stop changing the fonts)

As they headed home they were thinking the same thing 'No mater what I'll always be his/her friend.'

'WE SHOLD HAVE WAITED A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE COMING HOME!' they thought at the same time as Prime was giving them a lecture.

"… and you should have pulled over when we told you to. Do you know how much you could have gotten hurt? Or hurt anyone else with the way you two were driving? Why can't you just stay on the speed limit? What were you thinking?"

"Well sir, we were thinking that we should have a fun time on Sari's last day sir. And scene we both love to go fast we decided to have fun. We also learned a lot about each other. We also had the best time we ever had." Bumblebee said strongly.

"Yes we know that we were missing out on Sari's last day but we had to many things to think about." Prowl said.

"If the lecture is done can I go to bed I'm tiered." Sari said.

"Yes go ahead." Prime said. "You to Bumblebee."

When they were gone Bulkhead turned to his leader and asked "Are we sure that it was a good thing to leave and miss out on Sari's last day?"

"I told you Bulkhead. Their was a slight chance that if we were all here around her, she might change her mind and stay with us. That wouldn't be good. She needs this system. You know that. Its better to let her and Bumblebee to talk before she leaves so she couldn't change her mind." Prime told him.

"Yeah, well good night guys." Bulkhead said and they all went to their rooms.

"Now Sari I know this is going to be difficult for you but this is what is best. Take care of yourself now." Prime said as they saw a black van that had at least 4 guys in black suits in it.

"I know." She said as she hugged everyone before the car came up and the woman that she met in the room came up.

"Sari it's time to go." She said.

"One second pleases." When she was given a nod she handed then a really large sheet of paper and when they unrolled it, they saw that it was a the same picture that they took at the fair. "So you don't forget me."

"Sari, thank you but we'll never forget you. I mean you helped us defeat the 'Cons." Prime said as he saluted her. The others followed his example and she saluted them back as she got into the car. As she looked back she saw they were waving after her. So she put her head out side the window and waved screaming "I'll be back! I promise! I promise you I'll be back!" as she was pulled back into the vehicle she hoped that they heard her. 'Yeah I'll be back. They'll see I'll be back.'

Okay I know that this is a really short story but I promise that I'll make a sequel to this story. I don't think that it'll be any time soon, but I know I will. Please tell me what you think. I'm also sorry Crystal Persian that she took Sari but it work out in my story, so please don't get mad at me.


End file.
